


The Promotion Ceremony

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little commentfic that I wrote for the prompt: SGA, Parrish/Lorne, The day Lorne got promoted</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promotion Ceremony

The last day before Atlantis is scheduled to go back to Pegasus is also the day Lorne gets promoted. Sheppard, Lorne, and their men are transported to Travis Air Force Base, just North of San Francisco, starting in the wee hours of the morning. The mood is quite formal, almost somber-like, with the weight of their upcoming mission weighing heavily on everyone's minds.

The troops mill around, talking quietly while the final preparations are done. "I hear they were bringing in a VIP. That true, Colonel?" Lorne asks Sheppard.

"Yeah... I heard that, too," comes the response. "Probably some bigwig from the Pentagon, wanting to rubberneck or something." 

Before they can continue their discussion, someone pops their head in the room. "This way, ladies and gentlemen." And with that, Lorne and Sheppard leads the group out.

Lorne awes at the size of the auditorium they're being led into, wondering to himself why they need such extravagance. His eyes finally lock on General O'Neill, then on the tall, dark man standing stoically behind him.

Back on Atlantis, Lorne enters his quarters to find Parrish relaxing on their bed, reading a botany book. "Welcome back,  _Lieutenant Colonel_ ," gushes David. "How was the ceremony?" 

Evan unconsciously, touches the medal hanging around his neck, earning a questioning look from his partner. "I wish you could have been there," he said, though he knew Parrish and his team had a mandatory trip to Monterey the previous night and wouldn't have been back in time. 

Parrish gets up and strides over to his partner, gathering a kiss. The pair entwine fingers and kiss again before Parrish breaks the bond, gently touching the golden star that was hanging from Lorne's neck. "What's this?"

Lorne beams, eyes twinkling as he starts, "It's the Presidential Medal of Honor," which earns him a gasp from his partner. "The President was at the ceremony. After O'Neill promoted us, Sheppard and I were singled out by the President for 'conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his or her life above and beyond the call of duty while engaged in an action against an enemy of the United States.'" Evan sighs. "It was  _incredible_."

David grins at him, dragging him towards the bed. "Well, Mister Medal of Honor winner," he says. "I've got our own little ceremony planned - just the two of us."

Lorne claims a kiss, then gently pushes Parrish back on the bed. As he starts to remove his uniform, David says, "No. Leave it on," then pulls Lorne down on top of him.


End file.
